In the type of vehicle to which this invention relates, turns are initiated by displacing the location of the center of gravity of the vehicle user or occupant with respect to the vehicle. This displacement causes a lateral inclination of the vehicle with a corresponding change in the orientation of the truck with respect to the vehicle. Among the known vehicles of this type are the popular skateboards as well as several other types, for example steerable carts, articulated toboggans, and skateboards equipped with sails. The articulated trucks of these vehicles could also in some cases be provided with skates or sled runners or even skis instead of the wheels usually found thereon.
In the known vehicles of these types, the orientable trucks are usually identical and are placed in symmetrical manner at or near the ends of the vehicle. This manner of construction and attachment results in a directional instability of the vehicle, especially at high speed, because at least one of the trucks is pushed forward by the vehicle, its neutral center position is maintained only by the elastic return member and thus has a tendency to oscillate from one side to the other.